


late night phone calls

by luvsongs



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Like Really in Love, M/M, Phone Calls, ambi is also mentioned, jandi is also mentioned, muffy is mentioned, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsongs/pseuds/luvsongs
Summary: ミ★ late night phone calls between cyrus and tj





	late night phone calls

“hello?”

“cy!”

a smile grows on cyrus’s face as his boyfriend’s voice floods through the phone.

‘tj! you said you would call thirty minutes ago!”

“i was doing math homework!” tj protested. “i needed no distractions!”

“oh, so i’m a distraction now?”

“yes, babe, you definitely are a distraction. when you’re around, i can’t focus on anything else.”

it was comments like those that made cyrus’s heart beat a little faster.

“hope getting your homework done was worth it.”

“it was! i understood so many questions!” tj’s voice is laced with happiness. he’s always struggled with math, and cyrus couldn’t be prouder that he was improving.

“your math tutor is really helping, hm?”

“yup.”

“you think you’re ready for that algebra test tomorrow?”

there’s a beat of silence. tj sighs. “yeah, i guess so.”

“you’ll do great. i know you will.”

“i’m just stressed. i mean, the test isn’t the only big thing i have tomorrow...”

“oh! you have that basketball game!”

“not just that basketball game. our most important one all season. it’ll determine if we go to championships or not.”

“you’ll win.”

“we might not-“

“yes, you will. you’ll win, and i’ll be cheering the loudest and making sure everyone knows that my boyfriend is the best player on that team.”

“you do that every game. even when i lose.”

"well, you’re always a winner in my eyes.”

“how romantic.” tj laughs, “although, i’m still not sure i can win this game.”

“well, i-“

“i mean, we’re playing the hawks! last time we played them, this one really tall dude pushed me and didn’t even get fouled.”

“well, if anyone hurts you this time, i’ll beat them up.”

“yeah, right.” tj chuckles. cyrus can tell that he’s smiling.

“hey, i can be tough!”

“you’re just so nice. i couldn’t imagine you hurting a fly."

“that’s true, but for you, i would hurt someone.”

“would you really?”

“you ask that as if i wouldn’t lay my life down for you.”

“why are you being all romantic-and-sappy-boyfriend right now?”

“is there a problem with it?”

“nope. i just can’t stop smiling. and my heart is all warm and it’s all your fault.”

“soft tj is my favorite.”

“whatever. but just so you know, i would lay my life down for you too.”

“i said it first. copycat.”

they laugh together for a few minutes. cyrus treasures these beautiful moments he has with tj. staying up late on the phone together...he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“hey, you wanna see that new superhero movie with me on saturday?" he asks.

"i thought you were going to see that with buffy and andi?"

"yeah, well, buffy invited marty and andi invited jonah...being the fifth wheel isn't fun."

"andi invited jonah? like, as a date?"

"yup."

"they're back together?"

"i guess so? it's been on and off with those two for the past two years. i mean, he was with amber last week, and now he's back to andi. it's all just a messy love triangle."

"just take jonah out of the love triangle and bam! amber and andi. they like each other, i swear."

"i don't think-"

"trust me, cy. i've seen the way they act around each other. they're just convincing themselves that they like jonah."

"my friends can be confusing when it comes to romance." cyrus huffs.

"at least buffy and marty are a thing now, right?"

"i mean, she wears his hoodies more than her own clothes, they're always sitting in their own little private corner at lunch...oh, and they kissed two days ago. so, yeah, i'd say they're a thing." cyrus explains, smiling to himself as he thinks of how happy buffy is with marty. he's glad his best friend found someone.

"they really are the cutest." tj states.

"well...not as cute as you and me." cyrus pouts.

"that's true. nobody is cuter than us."

"we're the best couple at school."

"that's straight facts."

"nope. that's 𝘨𝘢𝘺 facts."

the two boys began to laugh again. cyrus sighs contently. he feels like he's sitting on a cloud. nobody has ever made him feel as euphoric as tj does. 

cyrus hears a faint yawn coming from the other end of the phone. "you sound tired."

"no-"

"yes, you are. you should get sleep."

"sleep's not that important, is it? i'd rather stay up with you."

"tj. you have a test and a game tomorrow. as a good boyfriend, it's my job to make sure you're not sleep deprived."

"damn it. why did i have to end up with someone so caring?"

"it's what you deserve."

"goodnight, cy. i hope you have sweet dreams. about me."

"goodnight, tj."

and before tj can hang up, cyrus adds "i love you."

in their year and a half of dating, they've only thrown those words around a couple of time. but right now, it just feels so right. talking to his boyfriend late at night - it was so simple, so calm, yet so perfect. he loves tj.

"i love you too."


End file.
